Second Love
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Sehun pernah begitu mencintai Jongin, ketika ia mengira kalau namja itu adalah manusia biasa. Namun ketika ia tahu kalau Jongin adalah seorang vampire, bisakah Sehun jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan orang yang sama? KaiHun. Yaoi. Vampire. Oneshoot.


SECOND LOVE

Cast : KaiHun, Jaemin

Genre : Fantasy

Untuk pertama kalinya bikin ff kolaborasi, dengan ide dan cerita milik Kila tapi aku yang ngetik, karena Kila masih belum boleh duduk terlalu lama di depan komputer atau lappy ( dia langsung pusing ) jadi dia yang ngomong dan aku yang ngetikin apa yang dia omongin.

Buat Kila kurangin nonton film Channing Tatum dan fokus dulu dengan kesehatan beb. Ntar aku bilangin Leon loh.

Oh ya, aku bukan author dan ga bisa juga bikin ff, aku hanya salah satu sobat dari Kila yang kebetulan dia kasih kepercayaan untuk mempublish ff punya dia di salah satu akunnya ini.

By Ily

No Edit, typo bertebaran.

Kaihun Lovea present

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun percaya kalau di dunia ini ada yang di katakan second love, cinta kedua dengan orang yang berbeda tentunya, dan bukan dengan orang yang sama yang sepertinya atau bisa dikatakan mungkin akan ia rasakan sekarang kalau saja namja tampan yang sekarang berada tak jauh darinya itu melihat ke arahnya atau menghampirinya.

Sehun mendesah pelan, ini sudah berlalu selama empat belas tahun dan kenapa ia masih juga harus berdebar ketika melihat punggung namja tampan itu, bagaimana andai namja itu menoleh ke arahnya, apa jantungnya akan melompat keluar?

Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak Oh Sehun, batinnya menjerit. Kalian sudah berpisah selama empat belas tahun dan bisa saja ia sudah menemukan pasangan hidup yang baru dan bukan seperti dirimu yang masih terjebak dengan kehidupan masa lalu.

Setelah berusaha dengan susah payah mengendalikan perasaannya Sehun berpaling dan berniat untuk menjauh sejauh mungkin dari orang itu, namun baru satu langkah ia berjalan, terdengar suara lembut yang memanggil nama orang itu.

Sehun berpaling dengan cepat dan sedetik kemudian ia merasa menyesal karena telah melakukan itu, di depan sana, seorang namja yang bisa dikatakan memiliki kecantikan lebih dari dirinya tengah mencium mesra pipi mantan suaminya. Ya, orang yang sedari telah membuat jantung Sehun berdebar dengan kencang itu adalah mantan suaminya yang telah ia tinggalkan empat belas tahun silam.

Sehun mengamati dengan cermat tubuh namja manis yang kini tengah berpelukan mesra dengan mantan suaminya. Ternyata tak hanya wajahnya saja yang cantik tapi namja itu juga memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Diam-diam Sehun melirik tubuhnya sendiri dan kemudian mendesah lelah, apa yang bisa ia banggakan dari tubuhnya yang kurus ini? Tak ada. Jadi pantas saja kalau mantan suaminya itu bisa dengan cepat move on dari dirinya.

"Sehun, kau kah itu?"

Sehun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sepupu dari mantan suaminya tengah berdiri mengamatinya.

"Ah, ternyata itu benar kau..." namja itu melangkah mendekatinya dan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya dengan pelukan yang lembut. "Apa kabarmu Sehun, kau terlihat kurang sehat dan..." namja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati tubuh Sehun. "Lebih kurus dari yang ku kira."

Sehun meringis, "Ya, beginilah aku..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" namja itu mengamatinya dengan intens. "Aku pikir kau akan hidup bahagia setelah berpisah dengan Jongin tapi yang ku lihat justru sebaliknya, kau kurusan dan lebih pucat..."

"Kulitku memang pucat kok," elak Sehun. ia sungguh tak ingin berlama-lama dengan sepupu Jongin. "Ku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa? Kau masih takut dengan kami? Ayolah Sehun, kau hidup cukup lama bergaul dengan kami, dan apa kami pernah menyakitimu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka memang tidak pernah menyakitinya tapi tetap saja...

"Kau takut karena kami vampire?"

Sehun diam, "Ku rasa aku harus..."

"Jongin ada di sini, apa kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Sehun cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tidak, aku..."

"Sehun, ini sudah empat belas tahun, haruskah kau tetap bersikap kekanakan dan menghindari dirinya?"

Mata Sehun mengerjap pelan, "Ini bukan masalah itu, Suho-ya..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Tidak, aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu." Sehun melangkah mundur dan tak sengaja tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Sehun hampir oleng, namun untung saja ia bisa dengan cepat menyesuaikan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hati-hati..."

Suara lembut itu... dengan cepat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk dan ia bertatapan langsung dengan pemilik mata bulat yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Ini namja yang sama yang tadi ia lihat sedang bersama Jongin dan ternyata kalau di lihat dari jarak dekat, namja itu lebih cantik dari yang ia kira, pantas saja kalau Jongin menyukainya.

"Kyungsoo, kapan kau datang?"

Sehun memutuskan pandangannya dari namja yang di panggil Kyungsoo itu, dan memilih untuk menunduk.

"Tadi sore hyung." Kyungsoo menyentuh pundak Sehun pelan, "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? aku minta maaf tadi aku tidak melihatmu."

"Aku tak apa-apa."

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau meninggalkan handphonemu di atas meja."

Deg

Jemari Sehun mengepal, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, sial kenapa orang itu harus mendekat sih.

"Benarkah, ah sepertinya aku lupa lagi..." namja cantik itu tertawa dengan anggun.

"Kau memang selalu lupa,"

Sehun tak tahan lagi, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, tak peduli apakah ia di anggap tidak sopan atau apapun, yang penting sekarang ia harus menjauh dari orang itu. sempat terbersit penyesalan di hati Sehun, kenapa ia mau datang ke undangan pesta anniversary perusahaan tempat ia bekerja kalau nyatanya ia harus bertemu lagi dengan orang itu.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?"

Sehun tak peduli dengan teriakan Suho, yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah menjauh dari orang itu sebelum jantungnya berdetak tak normal lagi dan...

Sehun menghela napas saat seseorang dengan tiba-tiba saja menghalangi jalannya, kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau mantan suaminya itu bukanlah manusia biasa dan tentu saja ia bisa menyesalnya dengan cepat.

"Bukankah meninggalkan orang lain tanpa pamit itu namanya tidak sopan, Sehun?"

"Menyingkirlah dari jalanku, Kim Jongin." Sehun berusaha melewati Jongin, namun tak bisa karena namja tampan itu lebih dulu memegangi lengannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindar dariku, apakah waktu empat belas tahun tak cukup bagimu untuk menjauh dariku?"

"Lepaskan aku Kim Jongin."

"Tidak, kalau aku melepaskannya, aku yakin kau akan langsung pergi dariku. Kita harus bicara Sehun."

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir empat belas tahun silam, dan tak ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan lagi."

"Tidak, kalau kau lupa maka akan aku ingatkan sekali lagi Sehuna, kau mungkin pergi meninggalkanku, tapi kita tak pernah bercerai."

"Jongin..." ucap Sehun dengan nada lelah. "Aku..."

"Kita bicara di tempat lain," sela Jongin. ia menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke luar ruangan.

"Tunggu, kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan pasanganmu."

"Pasangan?"

"Kyungsoo, dia pasanganmu bukan?"

"Kau cemburu padanya?"

"Tidak." Sahut Sehun cepat.

"Dia pasangan Chanyeol." Tanpa di minta Jongin menjelaskannya pada Sehun.

"Itu bukan urusanku, dan Jongin bisa kau lepaskan pegangan tanganmu?"

"Tidak," sahut Jongin tegas. Dengan cepat ia membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jongin, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sudah ku bilang kita harus bicara Sehun..."

Sehun terdiam, "Apalagi yang harus kita bicarakan Jongin?"

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?"

Sehun diam sejenak, "Jongin, aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Belok kiri dan berhenti di sana."

"Sehun..."

"itu rumahku."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, namun namja tampan itu tidak mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Dan sesuai apa yang dikatakan Sehun, Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang tampak asri dengan pepohonan perdu di sepanjang sisinya.

Sehun cepat-cepat keluar dari dalam mobil Jongin tanpa berpamitan pada namja tampan itu.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Sehun menghela napas lelah, Jongin mengeluarkan kekuatan vampirenya lagi dengan muncul tiba-tiba di samping Sehun. "Pulanglah Jongin, aku harus istirahat."

"Aku bisa menemaminu istirahat, kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Jongin, ku mohon..."

Jongin mengamati raut wajah Sehun yang tampak gelisah. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Sehuna?"

"Tak ada."

"Jangan bohong, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di rumahmu. Jawablah dengan jujur sebelum aku membaca pikiranmu dan..."

"Ku bilang aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kim Jongin. dan berhenti menggunakan kekuatanmu di depanku."

"Kau berbohong Sehun..."

"Aku tidak..."

"Mama... kau sudah pulang." Seruan itu membuat Sehun menghentikan ucapanya, tubuhnya membeku, dan perlahan-lahan ia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang menatap datar ke arah depan, tepat pada seseorang bertubuh mungil yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Nana... kembali masuk ke dalam rumah."

"Eh, kenapa?" sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Sehun.

"Jadi ini yang ingin kau sembunyikan dariku." Jongin melangkah maju menghampiri namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Jongin..." Sehun cepat-cepat menyusul dan menarik tangan Jongin, mencoba menghentikannya, namun tenaganya tak cukup menahan kekuatan namja itu. Dengan mudah Jongin malah balik menariknya untuk lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya dan terus melangkah mendekati namja itu.

Di bawah sinar cahaya lampu yang ada di teras rumah, Jongin bisa melihat seraut wajah manis tengah menatap bingung ke arahnya. Tanpa perlu Sehun jelaskan, dari aroma tubuhnya, Jongin tahu siapa anak itu.

"Mama..." Panggil namja itu pelan, tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah tampan Jongin. "Apa dia ayahku?"

Tubuh Sehun menegang dan ia terdiam tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apapun pada anaknya.

"Ya, sayang, aku ayahmu..." akhirnya Jonginlah yang membuka suara.

"Papa..." namja manis itu tersenyum lebar, sebelum memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. "Akhirnya papa pulang. Kenapa perginya lama sekali."

"Maaf sayang..." Jongin mencium kening anaknya dengan lembut. Hidung Jongin bisa mencium aroma perpaduan darahnya dan juga darah Sehun di aliran darah anak itu. Jongin menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya. "Siapa namamu sayang?"

"Kim Jaemin..."

Satu alis Jongin terangkat, "Rupanya kau masih ingat dengan margaku, Kim Sehun." sindirnya.

Sehun mendengus, "Aku bukan Kim lagi kalau kau lupa."

"Sehun," Jongin mengelus surai Jaemin dengan lembut. "Kita belum resmi bercerai dan kau masih istriku."

"Aku tak sudi menjadi istri dari pembohong sepertimu."

"Jadi itu alasannya?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun membuang muka ke arah lain, tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Jongin.

"Mama... apa mama bertengkar dengan papa?" tanya Jaemin bingung.

"Sayang, masuklah ke dalam sekarang." Sehun tak ingin anaknya mendengar pertengkaran mereka lebih jauh lagi.

"Tidak mau, aku baru bertemu dengan papa dan mama malah memintaku untuk pergi ke dalam. Nana masih kangen papa."

Sehun menggeram, "jangan keras kepala, Nana..."

"Mama kenapa sih marah-marah terus, apa salah papa pada mama?"

"Tentu saja, papamu itu vampire dan..." Sehun menutup mulutnya saat menyadari kalau ia telah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang Jongin.

"Vampire..." Jaemin melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap wajah tampan ayahnya. "Papa adalah vampire?"

"Ya, sayang, papa adalah vampire," jawab Jongin.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, begitu takut menantikan reaksi anaknya, namun kemudian ketakutannya ternyata tak terjadi, Jaemin malah memeluk tubuh Jongin lebih erat.

"Jaemin sayang papa..."

"Kau tak takut dengan papa?" tanya Jongin.

Jaemin menggelengkan, "Sudah lama Nana membayangkan kalau papa Nana adalah seorang vampie sama seperti Edward Cullen. Keren... ternyata papa Nana benar-benar seorang vampire." Ada pancaran penuh kekaguman di mata Jaemin dan mau tak mau Jongin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tapi kenapa mama tidak pernah bilang pada Nana kalau Nana punya papa sekeren ini sih," Jaemin menoleh pada Sehun dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film twilight sayang."

"Tapi papa itu nyata kan mama," bantah Jaemin. "Papa, apakah papa bisa membaca pikiran juga?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan," ucap Jaemin penuh semangat.

"Tidak bisa sayang."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Mamamu tidak memperbolehkan papa untuk menggunakannya saat dia ada bersama papa." Jongin melirik pada Sehun yang masih membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kenapa? Apa mama tidak suka pada papa?"

"Itulah yang ingin papa tanyakan pada mamamu." Jongin menggendong tubuh Jaemin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Tiga belas tahun, dan papa, apakah papa akan tinggal di sini lagi bersama kami."

"Itu..."

"Tidak sayang," sela Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. "Papamu akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Wajah Jaemin terlihat murung setelah itu, "Kenapa? Padahal Nana masih kangen papa..." isakan lirih kemudian terdengar, namja manis itu merasa tak rela jika harus berpisah dengan ayahnya.

"Berhentilah menangis sayang, papa tidak akan kemana-mana, papa akan ada di sini menemani Nana."

"Jongin..."

"Berhentilah keras kepala Sehun, kita harus selesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga." Ucap Jongin dengan nada tegas.

"Aku tak mau."

"Mama..." ucap Jaemin dengan nada sedih.

"Sudah sayang, jangan bersedih... sekarang tidurlah." Bujuk Jongin.

"Tidak mau, nanti kalau Nana tidur, papa sudah tidak ada lagi di sini."

"Papa janji, saat Nana bangun nanti, papa akan ada di samping Nana. Dan sekarang Nana tidur dulu, karena papa harus menyelesaikan masalah papa dan mama dulu," dengan itu Jongin mengusapkan telapak tangannya di wajah Jaemin dan anaknya itu langsung jatuh tertidur setelahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan Sehun, Jongin membawa Jaemin ke dalam salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah itu. hanya sebentar, karena setelah itu ia kembali muncul di hadapan Sehun.

"Kali ini apa kau ingin berkata jujur padaku, atau kau biarkan aku membaca semua yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"Aku tak mau," gumam Sehun, namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar anaknya, membuka mantel yang ia pakai dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang.

"Sehun, jadi benar kau meninggalkanku karena tahu kalau aku adalah vampire?"

"Kau pembohong..."gumam Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Kau membohongiku, kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dan menikah denganmu tanpa tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

"Jadi karena itu?"

"Aku tak mau hidup dengan seorang pembohong."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu, kau juga membohongiku, kau bilang kalau kau tidak hamil saat itu, tapi nyatanya..."

"Itu karena aku tidak mau kalau anakku sampai tahu kalau ayahnya seorang vampire."

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku juga memakai alasan yang sama saat itu, aku mencintaimu dan aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku saat tau siapa aku sebenarnya, karena itulah aku menyembunyikan kebenarannya."

Sehun diam.

"Dan soal anak kita, bukankah kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana dia bisa menerima aku apa adanya."

"Itu Nana dan bukan aku," lirih Sehun.

"Sehun? apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa menerima keadaanku yang sebenarnya?"

Sehun menghela napas lelah.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu saat aku masih mengira kalau kau seorang manusia sama sepertiku," gumam Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang, apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Tidak," Sehun tahu kalau ia telah membohongi hati nuraninya sendiri, sudah jelas kalau hatinya bahkan masih berdebar kencang saat bertemu pandang dengan namja itu. "Sekarang pergilah, kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Pembohong..."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau berbohong padaku, jujur saja kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Jongin tahu, ia sudah membaca pikiran Sehun, tapi sekarang ia hanya ingin mulut namja manis itu sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak..." napas Sehun tercekat saat Jongin kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Katakan sayang, apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Aku mungkin memang seorang vampire, tapi aku yang sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan yang dulu, aku masih tetap sama, mungkin yang membedakan adalah dulu kau tak tau siapa aku sebenarnya."

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, wajah Jongin sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kau membohongiku.. kenapa tidak mengatakan semuanya dari awal..."

"Kalau aku mengatakan semuanya, kau mungkin tak akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Ya, apa yang Jongin katakan benar, kalau Sehun tahu kebenarannya, sebisa mungkin dulu ia akan menjauh dari namja itu.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang, aku tetap menjauh darimu."

"Setidaknya aku telah mengikatmu dalam hubungan suami istri," jawab Jongin.

"Jongin..."

"Hmm..." gumam Jongin, ia menempelkan hidungnya di hidung Sehun. "Katakan sayang apa kau masih mencintaiku."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sehun. "Kalau aku katakan aku mencintamu, itu semua tak akan mengubah semuanya Jongin, kau akan tetap dalam tubuhmu sekarang. Dan aku... aku akan semakin menua..."

"Kau mungkin lupa sayang, setiap manusia yang menikah dengan bangsa kami akan mendapat anugerah, umur yang sangat panjang dan tentu saja awet muda bahkan meski tanpa kami harus merubahnya menjadi seorang vampire. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya kalau kau tetap sama seperti kita pertama kali bertemu dulu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi... apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Dulu..." jemari Sehun menyentuh pipi Jongin yang terasa dingin, merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dulu ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau suhu tubuh Jongin tidak sama dengan dirinya, cinta telah membutakan semua pikirannya. "Aku mencintaimu karena mengira kau manusia biasa sama sepertiku."

"Dan sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

"Sekarang..." Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ku rasa kau juga sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Sehun..." tegur Jongin.

"Ku rasa, aku..." tatapan keduanya bertemu. "Aku jatuh cinta kedua kalinya kepada orang yang sama dengan identitasnya yang ternyata bukan manusia biasa."

"Sehuna..." Jongin mendesah pelan, "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari dulu, hingga aku tak harus menunggumu selama empat belas tahun. Itu terlalu lama dan aku tersiksa tanpamu..." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun. "Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau kita sudah memiliki anak."

"Maaf..."

"Tak masalah asal kau terus bersamaku."

Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kau harus tetap di hukum."

Senyum manis Sehun memudar. "Apa?"

"Kau sudah membuatku menunggu begitu lama dan kau juga menyembunyikan anak kita dariku. Jadi kau harus menerima hukumanku."

Sebelum Sehun sempat protes, ia sudah memekik kaget karena tubuhnya di angkat tiba-tiba dan sedetik kemudian sudah terhempas ke atas kasur.

"Jongin..." tangan Sehun mendorong dada Jongin yang berada di atasnya. Namun Jongin hanya menyeringai dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya sudah melumat kasar bibir tipis Sehun.

"Jongin..." Sehun mencengkeram pundak Jongin dengan kuat, merasakan betapa kerasnya tubuh namja itu. "Hentikan..." ucapnya dengan napas terputus-putus. "Kau bisa membuatku kehabisan napas kalau kau menciumku seperti itu."

"Ingat kau masih di hukum." Gumam Jongin, tangannya mencengkeram kemeja yang di pakai Sehun dan dengan sekali sentakan kemeja itu langsung robek, hal yang sama Jongin lakukan pada celana milik Sehun.

"Jongin..." rintih Sehun saat tangannya di tahan ke atas dan bibir Jongin melumat salah satu nipplenya dengan keras. Terasa perih karena Jongin mengeluarkan sedikit taringanya sekaligus nikmat dan Sehun tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

Masih dengan melumat nipple Sehun bergantian, Jongin melepaskan cengkeramannya di kedua tangan Sehun, ia membuka kedua paha Sehun dengan lebar, menempatkan tubuhnya di sela-sela paha Sehun yang terbuka lebar, menggesekkan miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana dengan milik Sehun yang sudah menegang.

"Ahhh... Jongiiinnn..."

"Kau suka?" Bisik Jongin tangannya mengocok kejantanan Sehun dengan gerakan cepat.

"Ummm..."

Jongin melepas kulumannya di nipple Sehun yang membengkak, ia bergerak mundur, menangkup pantat kenyal milik Sehun dan mengangkatnya ke atas hinggal holenya terlihat dengan jelas, langsung saja Jongin melumat hole itu dengan rakus. Lidahnya dengan lihai menyelinap masuk dan mulai menjilat dengan gerakan sensual.

"Ahhhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Rasamu masih sama seperti dulu, tak berubah... kau benar-benar menjaga tubuhmu hanya untukku," bisik Jongin. ia bangkit dari posisinya, melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan mau tak mau Sehun kembali melihat kejantanan berukuran monster milik Jongin.

"Kenapa milikmu semakin membesar...?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya sayang, mungkin dia terlalu semangat ingin bertemu ingin masuk ke dalam sarangnya."

Wajah Sehun merona ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Jangan bercanda... Akhhhhh..." Sehun menjerit nyaring saat milik Jongin memasuki tubuhnya.

"Sakit?"

"Uhhh..." Sehun meringis, tangannya memeluk dengan erat leher Jongin.

Aroma darah dari hole Sehun yang robek membuat selera Jongin tergugah, iris matanya berubah dan sepasang taring keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jongin..." bukannya takut, Sehun malah terpesona melihat Jongin seperti itu.

Sehun mendesah dengan keras saat Jongin bergerak dengan cepat di atasnya sambil sesekali menciumi dadanya dengan keras, gesekan antara kulit lembut Sehun dengan taring milik Jongin menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Sehun.

"Akhhh..." Sehun membusungkan dadanya saat Jongin menghisap kuat nipplenya, taringnya menggores kulit dada Sehun dan menyebabkan dada itu terluka, tapi Sehun tak peduli karena Jongin terus menerus memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya.

"Lebih cepat..." bisik Sehun.

Dan Jongin mengabulkan permintaan itu, tubuhnya bergerak semakin cepat dan itu mengakibatkan tubuh Sehun terus tersentak tak terkendali.

Jongin menggeram saat Sehun berteriak ketika mencapai klimaksnya, hole namja manis itu semakin menyempit karena orgasmenya hingga Jongin makin menggila saat menghentakkan miliknya keluar masuk dari dalam hole Sehun.

"Akhhhh..." Sehun menjerit ketika Jongin menancapkan taringnya di dadanya dan menyedot darahnya saat pria itu mencapai klimaksnya.

"Haahhh... Hhhaaahhh..." napas Sehun terengah-engah saat Jongin melepaskan taringnya dan menjilat bekas luka di dada Sehun, hingga bekasnya menghilang.

"Kau menahannya..." bisik Sehun.

"Apa..." Jongin menggerakkan dengan pelan kejantanannya yang kembali mengeras di dalam hole Sehun.

"Selama kita menikah kau tak pernah bercinta sampai seperti ini."

"Itu karena aku menahan diriku agar kau tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya." Jongin menunduk dan mencicipi nipple Sehun yang membengkak. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa aku, dan ku rasa aku tak perlu menahan diriku lagi. Kau suka bukan?"

Wajah Sehun merona dan namja manis itu memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya.

"Terakhir kita melakukannya, aku tak tahu kalau kau hamil dan aku melewatkan kesempatan melihatmu mengandung anak kita dan melahirkannya, kali ini aku akan pastikan kalau aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu." Jongin mengecup perut rata Sehun dengan lembut.

"Apakah ini takdir?"

"Hmmm..." Jongin kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun.

"Aku jatuh cinta dua kali kepada orang yang sama, yaitu dirimu, apakah itu takdir."

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Ya, sayang, aku adalah takdirmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Leon maafkan aku yang desak Kila bikin rated M lagi. Hahahaha ...

Jangan marah-marah sama Kila ya.

Kalau sudah baca mohon reviewnya ...


End file.
